30 Vicios
by Vanehei
Summary: Reto 30 vicios de LJ. Coleccion de One-shots centrados en Hei. Capítulo 4. Bai y Amber pelean. ¿un contratante puede sentir celos?
1. Vicio 1 Confesiones ajenas

**Vicio 1  
**

**Confesiones ajenas.**

Tratabas de ignorar mi mirada, lo note. Lo haces todo el tiempo, actúas como si no te dieras cuenta de las reacciones que provocas en todos alrededor tuyo, pero estoy segura de que lo sabes perfectamente.

Me confundo, no se como actuar, el demostrar mis emociones no es una decisión racional. Si te demuestro mi enfado me verías como una persona débil, y si soy una persona débil te esforzaras mas por protegerme, entonces correrás mas riesgos tontos de los que corres actualmente y podría suceder que un día algo te pasara. Eso no es conveniente para mi, si tu no estas ahí nadie cuidara mi sueño y moriré pagando mi retribución, eso es lógico, eso es racional, pero creo que si algo te pasara las consecuencias en mi vida serían aun mayores que las que la razón me hace pensar.

Ella camina a tu lado, su seguridad a veces la hace parecer petulante, pero supongo que es un recurso para sobrevivir, todos hemos tenido que adecuar nuestra conducta para servir a ese propósito. Su sonrisa falsa parece natural cuando te mira, algo en mi interior se moviliza cada vez que la veo tocarte. Al principio buscaba pretextos para hacerlo, pero cada vez se vuelve mas descarada. Toma tu brazo, quita el cabello de tu rostro, roza tus manos y frota tu espalda. Noto lujuria en sus actos, y me doy cuenta de que no parece molestarte.

Eso no seria conveniente para mi, ella te distraería haciendo uso de sus encantos y perderías de vista tu objetivo principal, cuidarme. Yo soy tu hermana, ella es una desconocida, y es una contratante. Lo sabes, lo único que quiere es saciar sus necesidades sexuales contigo ¿lo permitirás?

Sigo caminando a lado tuyo, giras tu rostro y me miras sonriendo tenuemente. Yo volteo la mirada tratando de parecer indiferente. Amber se da cuenta de mi reacción y sonríe descaradamente al mismo tiempo que te toma de la mano y te hace acelerar el paso hasta que finalmente me dejas detras. No puedo creer que lo hiciste. Continuaste caminando y no volteaste para verificar que yo aun te siguiera.

"Al final es un hombre" pienso mientras que Havoc, quien caminaba detrás de nosotros nos da alcance. "Vamos" me dice con su tono monótono de voz.

Camino resignada tratando de ahogar la extraña sensación que me provoca el darme cuenta de que caminas junto a ella. Ahora Amber a enredado sus brazos en el tuyo y su cuerpo esta muy cercano a ti. Escucho su voz cantarina pero no distingo ni entiendo sus palabras. Estoy tan confundida.

"Hey Havoc, ¿por que Amber actúa de forma tan extraña?" digo finalmente al pensar que la decisión mas inteligente es pedir ayuda para entender la situación.

"Yo no puedo hacer confesiones ajenas Bai" me dice sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

Entonces comprendo, poco a poco estamos cambiando.


	2. Vicio 2 Engaño mutuo Mascara

**Vicio 2 -Engaño o mutuo**

** Mascaras **

Cada que ve tu rostro sin expresión ni color después de que asesinas a alguien sin piedad puedo ver como su mirada denota algo que no puedo explicar. Si me encontrará entre humanos diría que la entristeces con tus actos. Diría que ella no quiere verte haciendo eso que haces parecer tan sencillo e insignificante para ti.

Diría que es doloroso para ella observar eso en lo que te has convertido, es doloroso para ella el recordar lo que eras antes de que se convirtiera en contratante, pero que aun mas doloroso le resulta el saber que detrás de esa fachada tuya se esconde algo que no compartes con nadie, ni siquiera con ella por que sabes que al final es una contratante y no entendería nada sobre lo que finges no sentir. Sin embargo lo haces todo para estar junto a ella y demostrarle tu amor incondicional como hermano.

Algo en mi interior parece crecer cada vez que la veo recibiendote después de una batalla. Sonríe inocentemente y te dice "hermano". Casi siempre corres hacia ella y la detienes antes de que golpee el suelo al pagar su retribución quedandose dormida al instante en contra de su voluntad.

No me agrada sentirme así, no me agrada ver su expresión y no me agrada ver esa debilitad tuya de humano escondida tras el intenso azul de tus ojos.

Aun recuerdo el día en el que creí recuperar el control al darte un simple objeto, fue después de terminar con una misión sencilla. Bai y Havoc se quedaron en el laboratorio del sindicato, y yo aproveche para arrastrarte hacia ese lugar en medio de la ciudad sudamericana anónima para nuestros propósitos.

"Festival de las culturas" era como llamaban a ese algo que los habitantes celebraban ese día haciendolos actuar como si todos hubieran olvidado por un momento la feroz guerra que estaban viviendo. Nadie sabia en realidad el por que de esa guerra, solo sabían que el cielo era rojo y que caían estrellas, decenas o cientos de ellas todas las noches. Solo sabían que todos habían perdido a alguien amado sin saber por que y aun así , sorprendente aquellas personas podían sonreír.

Tu yo estábamos parados en medio de la pequeña plaza viendo como todos bailaban, comían y reían. Yo sonreí de la forma habitual que lo hacia siempre. Fui amigable con todos e incluso baile con dos hombres, muy parecidos a los que hemos matado durante estos meses.

Camine a varios puestos de comida y tome de tu mano para hacerte rostro continuaba serio, y tus ojos inexpresivos luchaban por no disfrutar el momento. Al final estoy segura de que aquello que los humanos llaman culpa también te persigue a ti, aunque trates de ocultarlo.

Esa noche puedo decir que me divertí , era relajante dejar de pensar en misiones al menos por un segundo. Comimos pan con natilla caliente y exploramos los puestos de artículos que personas de diferentes partes del mundo habían instalado para la ocasión.

Entonces casi como si todo hubiera estado escrito desde antes de que llegáramos al lugar o incluso desde antes que nos conociéramos, la vi.

Se encontraba en medio de diferentes objetos similares. Algunos tenían colores brillantes, otros expresiones graciosas e incluso algunos tenían forma de animales. En medio de todas ellas estaba una mascara blanca con una forma de estrella en el ojo izquierdo. La boca dibujada en ella parecía sonreír a escondidas, si la mirabas desde otro ángulo parecía tener expresión triste. Me sentí atraída por aquella mascara, de alguna forma me recordaba a ti.

Tu te distrajiste viendo a unos niños jugar a lo lejos. Te vi sonreír sutilmente y sentí como mi corazón se detenía por un segundo. Pero entonces todo empeoro, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a cubrir el cielo haciendo que la gente emocionada los mirara con fascinación. Tu mirada subió al cielo como siempre lo hacia y pude ver como poco a poco la sutil sonrisa de tu rostro se transformaba en una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

Sentí furia, apreté mis puños con tal fuerza que sin darme cuenta casi encaje las uñas en la palma de mis manos. Recuerdo que mi sonrisa fingida desapreció mientras pagaba de mala gana por la mascara blanca. Camine hacia ti y te grite enfurecida haciendo que tu sonrisa desapareciera instantáneamente.

Me miraste confundido, había un poco de inocencia en tus ojos. La intranquilidad en mi interior creció y mi única solución racional para ese malestar fue la de poner entre tus manos de forma agresiva aquella mascara que acababa de comprar.

Te ordene de forma seria. "De ahora en adelante cuando estemos en misiones quiero que te pongas esto, y no te la quites hasta que Bai termine de pagar su retribución, odio ver tu tristeza y desconcentras a Bai".

Tan pronto como tomaste la mascara y la viste te di la espalda alejandome de ti. "No te quiero ver sonriendo de nuevo" dije mas para mi misma que para ti.

Al final aquella mascara es un engaño mutuo Hei. Te di la libertad de llorar o reír tras de ella, pero también nos di la libertad de evitarnos ver tu sufrimiento. Ese engaño mutuo es el arreglo mas perfecto y mas racional al que pude llegar.

Mientras tanto yo usare la mascara de mi sonrisa y fingiré que no me importa saber que lloras tras esa mascara blanca.


	3. VIcio 3 Manos Frías

**Capitulo 3 - 30 vicios**

**Manos frías**

La selva estaba especialmente ruidosa ese día, el calor húmedo hacia que el sudor que salía de nuestros cuerpos formara manchas visibles en nuestras ropas. Pero en su caso, el sudor humedeció tanto su ropa como sus finos cabellos haciéndolo parecer recién salido de algún fresco lago de los que tanto abundaban en el lugar.

Su paso era menos seguro y veloz que de costumbre, me di cuenta pese a que no soy una persona especialmente observadora y camine a su lado poniendo especial atención en los movimientos con los que el trataba de ocultar , de forma poco exitosa, el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunte directamente deteniéndome a su lado.

"Estoy bien" dijo sin detener su paso o mirarme.

La palidez de su rostro era inusual, me di cuenta de que con cada paso que daba parecía inclinar su espalda un poco más. Pensé que si la situación continuaba de esa forma, al llegar al campamento, que estaba muy cerca, el estaría literalmente, arrastrándose en el suelo.

"Mentiroso" Le dije adelantándome sin mirar atrás. Camine a paso veloz sin importarme que el no pudiera seguirme de cerca y en menos de cinco minutos llegue al campamento. Amber esperaba con una amplia sonrisa mientras sostenía a Bai, quien pagaba su remuneración de forma pacifica entre aquellos brazos de nuestra líder.

La sonrisa preparada tan afanosamente no era para mi, lo sabia perfectamente, y se hizo aun mas evidente cuando al ver que llegue sola, extinguió aquella sonrisa de sus labios.

"¿Y Hei?" pregunto de forma casi inquisitiva.

"Viene detrás" Respondí mientras tomaba asiento tranquilamente en un improvisado banquillo de madera a lado de la contratante dormida y su cuidadora.

Entonces Amber con un cuidado que describiría casi como maternal, puso a la pequeña chica en el suelo y se levanto para ir rumbo a la dirección de la cual llegue segundos antes. "Hei…" dijo antes de correr hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba.

"¿Que paso?", ¿estas herido?" la escuche preguntar en un tono que nunca antes la había escuchado utilizar. No escuche respuesta por parte de Hei, pero decidí no girar mi rostro para ver que era lo que sucedía. En su lugar me concentré en el bello rostro de Bai quien se encontraba dormida a lado mío , su respiración acompasada que me daba cierta sensación de descanso, tanto que me sentí en un estado hipnótico que me saco de la realidad por unos segundos.

Al poco tiempo llego Amber sosteniendo a Hei con mucho esfuerzo. Tan pronto como el estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a su hermana, el simplemente se desplomo en el suelo. Amber se inclino a lado suyo y verifico su respiración que al parecer era casi imperceptible. Toco su rostro con cierta desesperación. "Esta ardiendo en fiebre" dijo solemnemente sin quitar sus ojos del chico.

Entonces observe el rostro de Hei, que pese a estar en total agonía, lucia hermoso. "Que par de hermanos, son todos unos ejemplares" pensé cuando repentinamente Amber se levanto llevando una expresión en el rostro que no había visto jamás en ella. Su sonrisa eterna había desaparecido, su mirada tranquila y calculadora parecía ser portadora de pistolas cargadas y listas para asesinar.

Aquellos ojos se dirigieron hacia mi, mientras de sus labios salían palabras duras como piedras "¿Qué demonios paso Carmine? ¿Por qué Hei esta así?. Me dijo provocando una sensación rara en mi interior.

"Peleamos contra un contratante que usa púas envenenadas, una de ellas lo raspo en el brazo" dije en mi cotidiano tono monótono y regrese mi mirada hacia el rostro de Bai, mientras de reojo observe a Amber inclinándose nuevamente a lado de Hei para arrancarle la ropa que cubría su brazo apenas ensangrentado.

Nuevamente por unos segundos me concentré en la belleza de Bai, su piel era blanca como su nombre de batalla, y su cabello tan negro como la noche sin estrellas. Largas y curvadas pestañas adornaban sus ojos, cuyo azul resplandecía cuando estaban abiertos. Su delicada nariz y rosados labios creaban un perfecto balance en su rostro. ¿Qué se sentirá ser tan hermosa? Pensé .

Después gire mi mirada y me encontré con el rostro de Hei, aun pálido y húmedo me pude dar cuenta de que sus facciones, aunque masculinas, eran muy similares a las de su hermana. Algo en mi estomago se movió cuando vi que Amber limpiaba afanosamente la herida de Hei. Sus ojos se veía un tanto enrojecidos y sus movimientos la hacían verse nerviosa "¿Qué pasa Amber?" pensé mientras la observaba cuando de repente giro su rostro nuevamente hacia mi.

"No puedo creer que esto pasara, ¡somos un equipo Carmine!" Me grito sin modular su voz de la forma elegante en la que acostumbraba hacerlo. " Has algo, por lo menos toma el cubo y ve por agua…" me ordeno con lo que pude distinguir como cierto rencor en su voz.

Me levante de mi lugar lentamente y tome un cubo vacío para dirigirme al lago ."Apresúrate" me dijo Amber tratado de acelerar mi paso.

Cierto sentido de urgencia se apodero de mi, sin una verdadera intención de hacerlo, obedecí a Amber y en pocos minutos llegue al lago mas cercano, llene el cubo con agua y emprendí mi regreso a el campamento. Cuando llegue vi a Amber aun a lado de Hei sosteniendo sus manos y frotándolas desesperadamente entre las suyas.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Amber notara mi presencia y levantara su rostro hacia donde yo me encontraba. Su mirada se notaba completamente triste.

"Tiene las manos frías" me dijo antes de girar nuevamente su atención hacia el y frotar con mas fuerza sus manos "El siempre tiene sus manos tibias, no puede estar así"

El escuchar la voz de mi líder usando un tono tan bajo y apagado me desconcertó y me hizo sentir inseguridad. Una mano de Hei quedo envuelta entre la manos de Amber y llevada hacia la boca de la chica.

Una vez que aquella mano estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios, Amber comenzó a expirar sobre ella en un ultimo intento por brindarle calor, era como si tratara de darle su propia vida.

Algo dentro de mi reacciono. "Si tanto te preocupa, regresa el tiempo y evita que lo roce aquella púa" dije sin dudar ni un segundo. Ella solo levanto la mirada y me observo inmóvil por unos segundos. Bajo la mano de Hei nuevamente y la cubrió con una manta segundos antes de levantarse de su posición si quitarme los ojos de encima.

"Tu sabes que mi poder tiene limites, si pudiera, por supuesto que lo haría" me dijo recuperando una aparente compostura, que incluso ante mis ojos, parecía fingida. "Voy por el curador, me debe un favor. Ponle fomentos de agua fría en la frente y cuida de el mientras regreso" Me dijo en tono de orden antes de dirigir una ultima mirada a Hei y partir perdiéndose entre la obscuridad del bosque.

Me acerque a Hei y de forma mecánica puse un trozo de tela húmeda sobre su frente. La respiración que hace unos minutos era casi imperceptible ahora era pesada y sonora. Estando a lado de el me concentre en su rostro y nuevamente me maraville por su parecido con Bai y su belleza.

Sin pensarlo mucho coloque una de mis manos en su rostro. Recorrí poco a poco su mentón y puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios, que para ese momento se encontraban quebradizos y azulados. Entonces por un segundo el abrió sus ojos y me miro confundido.

Fue solo un segundo, tan repentinamente como se abrieron fueron cerrados y no pude más que sentir cierta melancolía. Sus ojos siempre me causaron curiosidad, aun recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi y note que eran un tanto diferentes.

Al estar lejos de el, pareciera tener ojos negros, pero si caminas a su lado bajo el sol te das cuenta de que en realidad son azules, de un azul tan obscuro que se diluye junto al negro de su iris. Pero por las noches, aquellos ojos parecieran presumir su misticismo confundiéndose con el azul del cielo.

Supongo que siempre me gustaron sus ojos.

Reflexionando sobre eso me quede solamente observándolo sin hacer movimiento alguno, pude pasar horas en ese estado de no ser por que la voz de Bai me regreso a la realidad.

"¿Carmine?, ¿Qué tiene mi hermano?" decía la chica mientras tallaba sus ojos tratando de despertar completamente.

"Esta envenenado" dije sin reparos.

Mis palabras parecieron acelerar su proceso de despabilamiento. Se acerco a nosotros de forma un tanto torpe y observo a Hei que parecía tan ausente.

"¿Cómo sucedió? Me pregunto sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Le conté sobre lo tonto del incidente, un milímetro hizo la diferencia. Pero al final fue su culpa, si no hubiera hecho ese movimiento para evitar que me cayera al tropezarme con una rama, sería yo quien se encontraría en su lugar. Fue su culpa por no tomar la decisión correcta.

Las pequeñas manos de Bai quitaron el pedazo de tela húmedo que minutos antes coloque en la frente de Hei. Escurrió el liquido y lo humedeció nuevamente para ponerlo de regreso en su lugar. Después, casi como siguiendo un ritual toco las manos del muchacho.

"Tiene las manos frías" dijo, en esta ocasión, sin tratar de aparentar tranquilidad.

"Lo mismo dijo Amber" dije instantáneamente. Ella me miro y luego comenzó a frotar las manos de su hermano de forma similar a la de nuestra líder.

"Es por el veneno, no se por que se sorprenden tanto" pensé. Casi como leyendo mi mente, Bai comenzó a explicar.

"El odia tener las manos frías, dice que le cuesta mas trabajo agarrar sus cables. Es peligroso por que si se le entumen no podrá sentir y distinguir bien la fuerza que debe aplicar, o la dirección en la que los debe lanzar…"

La voz de la chica se hizo quebradiza, vi esa expresión en muchas de las personas que he estado a punto de asesinar. "Tienes miedo" dije reconociendo el sentimiento que la expresión comunica.

Ella me miro por un segundo y asintió con sutilmente con un movimiento de la cabeza.

"Comprendo, si el muere nadie cuidara de tu sueño" dije tratando de darle sentido a la situación.

"Si, es eso" respondió Bai regresando su mirada hacia Hei "Si el muere nadie cuidara de mi sueño" murmuro mientras cambiaba nuevamente la compresa de su frente.

En ese momento Amber apareció acompañada por el excéntrico contratante conocido como "El curador". Ambos se dirigieron directamente hacia Hei sin siquiera ponernos atención a mi o a Bai.

El curador toco a Hei y se giro hacia Amber "Estas segura de que quieres usar el favor que te debo en salvarlo" dijo el hombre mientras revisaba la condición del chico.

"Si, es importante para mi equipo" dijo Amber en su tono acostumbrado pero con una expresión extraña en los ojos.

"Esta bien, aunque… este chico esta casi muerto. No garantizo que se salvará, yo no revivo muertos" decía riendo aquel hombre.

"Solo hazlo" dijo Amber en tono de orden.

"Muy bien". respondió el Curador antes de que un brillo azul envolviera tanto su cuerpo como el de Hei. Fueron solo un par de segundos antes de que todo terminara.

Hei permaneció dormido y el curador, aun a su lado, saco un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo. "Hora de pagar mi retribución" murmuro el anciano antes de hacer un pequeño corte en el brazo de Hei y acercarse a el para lamber la sangre.

"Esto es tan desagradable" se quejo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie limpiando su boca con la manga de su traje. "Seguramente permanecerá dormido un rato, cuando despierte estará débil y adolorido, no creo que deba ir a misiones en los próximos días" dijo dirigiéndose a Amber.

Amber asintió y el hombre comenzó su marcha para internarse en la selva, no sin antes decir "Mi deuda contigo esta saldada Amber…. Espero que no te arrepientas por desperdiciarla con ese chico"

Amber no hizo nada, solo se acerco nuevamente a Hei, cuya mano derecha estaba siendo sostenida por una Bai que parecía atónita ante el ritual.

"No podíamos perderlo" dijo la rubia como justificando todo ante ella misma.

No recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida, pero recuerdo que lo ultimo que vi aquella noche fue a Amber y a Bai durmiendo a lado de Hei, cada una sosteniendo una de sus manos.

Recuerdo que abrí los ojos cuando aun no salía el sol. Lo que vi. me provoco un extraño sentimiento en el estomago. Amber estaba inclinada frente a un Hei que aun se encontraba recostado sobre su espalda. Ella sostenía su rostro y el le sonreía. Entonces poco a poco, Amber acero su rostro al de el y lo beso en los labios mientras Bai dormía sosteniendo el brazo derecho del muchacho. El beso duro unos segundos, el cabello de Amber interrumpió mi vista cubriendo el rostro de ambos, sin embargo la ternura que vi ese día en mi líder no recuerdo haberla visto en ningún otro contratante.

Contuve mi respiración unos segundos por miedo a que algún sonido los interrumpiera, me sentí una intrusa entre ellos pero necesitaba observarlos, necesitaba comprender que era lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Unos segundos después Amber separo su rostro de el de Hei y sonrío sin dejar de sostener el rostro del chico. Después se recostó delicadamente sobre su hombro y cerro nuevamente los ojos. Entre ellos no hubieron palabras, pero fui testigo de una comunicación muda que me sorprendió.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente para tratar de dormir, recuerdos de momentos sutiles entre Amber y Hei comenzaron a circular por mi mente y saque una conclusión descabellada. "Amber lo ama" Sonreí ante la idea de pensar que ella podría corresponder a los afectos de un humano, pero el pensar en la posibilidad simplemente me pareció gracioso. Nunca paso desapercibido ante nadie que Amber estaba atraída sexualmente por el, y obviamente una mujer como ella podría seducir a cualquier hombre, principalmente a un adolescente, pero el beso que presencie no fue lujuria, fue amor, como aquellos que tantas veces vi entre mis padres cuando aun no era contratante.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que me cuestione sobre si los contratantes pueden soñar o no. Algo dentro de mi comenzó a cambiar, y todo por culpa de un par de manos frías.


	4. Vicio 4 Paso a paso

**Vicio 4. Paso a paso**

**La pelea**

Nuestros baños nocturnos se habían convertido en algo cotidiano que casi a forma de ritual, realizábamos cada vez que teníamos oportunidad . Una de nosotras se metía al lago para limpiarse y la otra esperaba en la orilla para vigilar que nadie pusiera en peligro nuestras vidas. Eso era lo mas conveniente para todos y fue un acuerdo realizado sin palabras desde el principio.

Esa noche Amber tomo el primer turno para meterse al lago. Delicadamente se despojo de todas sus ropas y las dejo dobladas justo a un lado de donde yo sentada, hacia el papel de guardián.

Miles de veces vi su cuerpo desnudo frente a mi. Al principio sentí curiosidad por sus formas, pero conforme pasaron los años fui desarrollando mis propias curvas y por ende la curiosidad se fue convirtiendo en indiferencia.

Sin embargo, y odio admitirlo ante mi misma, mi indiferencia se vio quebrantada tras lo que accidentalmente vi suceder horas atrás entre los arbustos. Vi solo un segundo, pero pareciera haber pasado en cámara lenta. Una sensación extraña en mi interior provocada por aquel recuerdo efímero prácticamente me obligo a escudriñar el cuerpo de aquella mujer de forma feroz con la mirada.

Amber era una mujer hermosa, no solo tenia un rostro angelical, si no también un cuerpo perfecto, pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención era que su piel parecía una delicada porcelana que brillaba cuando la luna la iluminaba mientras se sumergía en las tibias aguas del lago.

Su figura era delicada y hermosa, las proporciones que guardaban unas partes de su cuerpo la hacían parecer casi una obra de arte. "Si, parece una escultura de mármol" pensé mientras la veía sumergirse cada vez más en el lago. La perfección y delicadeza de su piel hacen que cualquier detalle o moretón que la manche, automáticamente resalte acusado por ser causante de arruinar la armonía de aquel ser perfecto.

Era habitual tener golpes y heridas tras luchar cuerpo a cuerpo casi todos los días, pero Amber era una de las pocas que siempre salía ilesa. Es por eso que los moretones de su espalda, las marcas en sus senos y caderas resultaban poco habituales. Pero yo sabia cual era su origen.

"Oh, se siente bien" dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras yo indiscretamente recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada. Sonrío traviesamente.

"¿Por qué me observas de esa forma Bai?" dijo mientras sumergía la parte superior de su cuerpo para quedar únicamente con la cabeza fuera del agua.

Desvíe mi mirada hacia un punto perdido en el horizonte y respondí sin quitar la expresión seria de mi rostro.

"No te estaba observando de ninguna forma, solo estaba pensando"

"Espero que sea así, ya sabes que no me gustan las mujeres, y menos adolescentes" dijo antes de sumergir la mitad de su rostro en el agua para dejar a flote solamente una mirada risueña dirigida hacia mi.

"Eso lo se perfectamente, prefieres hombres adolescentes" dije bruscamente antes de que una ola de pensamientos llegaran a mi cabeza"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué lo dije? ¿Es lo que llaman impulso?" pensé un tanto atormentada.

Amber se levanto en un solo y rápido movimiento quedando sumergida solamente hacia la cintura. Su mirada se quedo fija y seria mientras la dirigía hacia mi.

Un calor repentino llego a mis mejillas y a mis oídos, Sentí que ardían y no pude controlar la sensación por varios segundos. Mire de frente a Amber esperando que alguna de las dos bajara la mirada.

"Lo que viste fue algo natural, cuando quieras te doy una clase sobre sexualidad" dijo antes de darme la espalda y dar un par de pasos hacia el interior del lago hundiéndose un poco mas en sus aguas.

"No necesito clases sobre sexualidad, solo necesito que dejes de hacerlo con mi hermano" dije poniéndome de pie sin poder contenerme. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi rostro se encontraba enrojecido y sudor frío recorrió mi frente. Me sentí confundida, actuando impulsivamente y con una extraña sensación en estomago. No era algo razonable lo que había dicho, al final a mi no me perjudicaban sus actos, pero aunque mi razón me pedía detenerme, no pude hacerlo, mi cuerpo parecía funcionar por su propia voluntad.

Amber giro su rostro sin girar el resto de su cuerpo. "Creí que por ser contratante eras mas madura, pero resulta que eres solo una niña"

Sus palabras detonaron una bomba en mi interior. Me levante de mi asiento y con una voz que casi no reconocí como mía dije la cosa mas ilógica que había dicho desde que me volví contratante "ES MI HERMANO, ¿ENTIENDES?, MIO. ALEJATE DE EL… ¡ZORRA!"

Tan pronto como termine de decir eso sentí un liquido tibio recorriendo mi mejilla. Me sentí avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo liberada. Amber me miro confundida y yo no pude hacer mas que darme la vuelta y salir corriendo tratando de alejarme de la situación.

"¡Bai!; ¡Bai!" Escuche a Amber gritando a mis espaldas, pero mis piernas no se detenían. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no podía dar marcha atrás, había caído en el laberinto de los entupidos sentimientos y no sabia como salir de ahí. Ira, envidia, celos, posesividad, todo se encontraba mezclado en mi interior ocultando el sentimiento mas profundo y poderoso que me tenia dominada completamente. Miedo.

Sin saber cuantos metros o kilómetros recorrí, llegue a un lugar iluminado por la luna y finalmente me senté bajo un árbol. Seque mis lagrimas y me di cuenta de que algo en mi estaba cambiando. Pero no fue un cambio repentino, eso de alguna forma lo sabia, mas bien fue un cambio lento, sutil que por fin había florecido al igual que aquella leyenda sobre los bambúes y su crecimiento después de 5 años de crecer solamente de las raíces para abajo. Un cambio que aunque no quería reconocer, no se podía ocultar ni un segundo más.

El ver a mi hermano con las manos llenas de sangre me provocaba un dolor en el pecho, especialmente cuando lo miraba a los ojos y notaba aquella soledad y vacío. Eso era tristeza.

El despertar en sus brazos después de una batalla y verlo observando el cielo mientras no me prestaba atención me hacia sentir un calor cómodo en mi interior. Eso era alegría.

El ver a Hei besando apasionadamente los labios de Amber y recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos mientras la miraba a los ojos me hacia sentir un nudo en la garganta. Eso… no se que era eso.

Una imagen repentina llego a mi mente. Amber con los ojos cerrados besando los labios de Hei, besando sus ojos, sus mejillas y sus clavículas. Recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo y su cabello mientras su mirada iluminada parecía querer absorber cada parte de el. ¿era eso posible? , pensé mientras una hipótesis descabellada llegaba a mi mente. De repente creí entenderlo todo. Amber tanbien estaba cambiando, a tal punto que sentía amor por mi hermano.

Amor. Es eso que veo cuando el me mira con ternura, o cuando pasa horas velando mi sueño incluso si esta herido o cansado. Amor es aquello tan sutil que expresa cuando abraza a Amber cariñosamente bajo la luna tratando de aferrarse a ella, a ese sentimiento.

Ese amor que puede ser tan diferente pero tan especial y único, ese amor que yo siento por mi hermano y que Amber siente por el hombre que es mi hermano.

Unos pasos sutiles se acercaron haciendo tronar las ramitas y hojas secas sobre el suelo. El sonido se detuvo frente a mi, justo a unos centímetros de donde estaba sentada. No tuve que levantar la cabeza para saber de quien habían sido aquellos pasos quebrantadores de silencio.

"Bai" dijo Amber con voz dulce. Levante mi mirada y vi a la mujer rubia con el cabello totalmente húmedo.

"No pienso quitarte a Hei, el siempre será tu hermano, y siempre estará ahí para ti"

La mirada de Amber era casi maternal. Se le notaba preocupada y parecía ser sincera, tal vez fue por eso que me atreví a buscar una confirmación de mi hipótesis. "¿Lo amas?" pregunte directamente sin ira en mi voz o en mis ojos.

Amber sonrío y se inclino para que su rostro y el mío quedaran a la misma altura.

"Si me preguntas eso es por que también te has dado cuenta de que podemos sentir. Me da gusto no ser el único fenómeno en los alrededores" Sonrío de forma infantil haciendo que su nariz mostrara una pequeña arruga traviesa.

La mire y moví mi cabeza sutilmente asintiendo.

Amber se sentó a mi lado recargando su espalda en el árbol y contemplo la luna de forma casi soñadora mientras parecía buscar palabras para responderme.

"Yo soy una mujer anciana, ¿sabes?, tuve toda una vida antes de ser contratante y recuerdo haber amado, odiado. Simplemente, recuerdo haber vívido." La voz de Amber se torno melancólica, parecía estar viendo frente a sus ojos una película del pasado.

"Tuve un esposo e hijos, tenían tu edad, y la de Hei. Lo mas raro es que no recuerdo sus rostros. Solo recuerdo que cuando murieron en un accidente de avión me volví completamente loca, tanto que para soportarlo tuve que vivir en soledad muchos años odiando la vida, pero nunca trate de quitármela. Cuando me volví contratante mi alma se calmo y pude disfrutar de nuevo de muchas cosas, entre ellas, de sacar el odio que durante esos años de aislamiento guarde en mi interior."

Amber hablaba sin quitar la vista de el astro azul que nos iluminaba.

"Después de lo que sentí tan intensamente como humana, el tener todo y perderlo todo, racionalice y me di cuenta de que tuve miedo de volver a sentir, por eso estaba agradecida por ser un contratante. Fue como tener una segunda oportunidad para vivir sin tener que cargar con todos los sentimientos que al final se convierten en un equipaje pesado de llevar " … "Eso pensaba"

Por un segundo Amber me miro y su mirada se volvió a iluminar antes de continuar hablando. "Pero cuando estoy con Hei me siento humana de nuevo, y lo disfruto en cada momento, en verdad cuando estoy con el siento que la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, mas allá de ser un contratante."

En ese momento Amber giro su rostro hacia mi nuevamente y me sonrío. "Si, amo a Hei mas que a nadie en el mundo"

Mire a Amber y enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas mientras que sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente. Tan confundida como estaba, pude nombrar aquel sentimiento que experimentaba, esperanza. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron entre nosotras antes de que pudiera levantar mi rostro hacia la luna nuevamente. "Yo también, lo amo mas que a nadie en el mundo". dije sintiendo una especie de liberación y abrazando la realidad que había vivido hasta el momento. Hei para mi era mucho mas que un cuidador, Hei era mi amado hermano y el poder decirlo se sentía muy bien.

Amber tomo mi cabeza y la recargo en su hombro. "Muy bien, entonces Ambas tenemos un motivo real para terminar con todo esto" dijo mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y poco a poco me hundí en un sueño apacible, tan diferente a los que tengo al pagar mi remuneración que se sentía como una experiencia ajena a mi.

Al día siguiente despertamos en esa misma posición y recargadas en aquel árbol. Al abrir los ojos nos encontramos con Hei y Carmine parados frente a nosotras. La expresión del rostro de Hei era tan graciosa que nos hizo reír mientras el enfadado musitaba " Mira que quedarse dormidas aquí sin decirle a nadie, les va a dar un resfriado"

Carmin lo miro con desgano "Ellas no se pueden resfriar, son contratantes. Además te dije que mientras sus estrellas brillaran en el cielo estarían bien" fue lo ultimo que la pelirroja dijo antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar con indiferencia.

Amber se levanto mirando a Hei traviesamente. "Muchas gracias por preocuparte por nosotras" .

El la miro un tanto confundida y luego me ayudo a ponerme de pie. No pude evitar sonreírle abiertamente, y esto causo en el una enorme confusión .

"Muchas gracias por preocuparte Hermanito" Dije antes de dar un paso y tomar la mano de Amber.

Ahora que lo pienso, en verdad lo compadezco. Pobre Hei, seguramente esa mañana se sintió tremendamente confundido. Nunca se imagino que a partir de ese momento Amber y yo tendríamos un nuevo motivo para luchar. Es curioso pensar que aquel cambio interno que sufrimos y en un principio se genero paso a paso, fue acelerado por un estupida pelea en la cual puedo decir, encontre a mi principal aliada con el objetivo de recuperar una vida normal para mi y para Hei.


End file.
